This invention relates to tools that augment a broadcast.
Business often conducts public broadcasts of seminars or meetings to individuals. One particular example is a public seminar conducted by financial services firms for individuals. Such seminars are used by financial services organizations to present to, e.g., customers information for various purposes such as to sell goods/services, answer questions, and/or provide information about a service.
Conventionally, a public seminar uses generic, non-private information that is displayed to all of the customers viewing the seminar Often the public seminar is recorded for later re-broadcast for additional presentations. The public seminar includes plural segments, with each segment corresponding to a different portion, e.g. topic covered by the public seminar. In such a recorded presentation of the public seminar, the customer views the re-broadcasted seminar with the generic non-private information using a client system. For convenience the customer views at his leisure such as when at home.